Mi Amor
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: Two scenes from the Lady and the Tramp, Inuyasha-ized!
1. Mm, SpaghettiRamen Time!

Dedicated to the cocker spaniel and the mutt in The Lady and the Tramp.

*~  
Mi Amor

By Shinji no Hikari  
*~

Cooking... it took a bit of patience, especially on cold, windy nights as this one. Kagome felt her teeth chatter as she waited for the wind to go away so she could finish boiling the water for their ramen. Inuyasha, in his human form tonight, was pouting beside the God Tree, his fists jammed in the large sleeves of his hakama. He glared around the forest, as if something was hidden in the trees, and turned to Kagome. She, noticing his mouth open to say something, raised a single finger as she poured ramen into the pot on the fire. Suddenly she cursed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing her suspiciously, believing she had burnt the ramen.

"I forgot another bowl. We only have one." She explained, holding up their only bowl. "So that means we'll have to put all the ramen together and share it." Inuyasha's face screwed up at the sight of sharing ramen, but he sighed and allowed it. After all, Kagome did have the 'sit' spell, and he was in his human form. He watched, almost greedily at the ramen, when Kagome brought the bowl of ramen to him. She handed him some chopsticks, and, taking her own, dug into the ramen. Inuyasha was actually being neat with his food, after all, Kagome would complain about the lack of food for her, and a grumpy Kagome usually equalled a 'sat' Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the girl in question started giggling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, as he slurped a noodle, and looked at Kagome, "What are you laughing at?" She turned her head to face him, and kept laughing. "What?"

"There's this... story in my time that was all about a rich dog and a poor dog who fell for each other," Kagome started. "There was a part of the story when they ate spaghetti -"

"What's that?"

"Something like ramen, except using a red sauce. It's very good," Kagome said, slurping a noodle herself. "Anyway, they were eating this same plate of spaghetti, and the two dogs suddenly were eating the same noodle, only at different ends."

"Well, that's stupid. What happened to 'em?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Kagome giggled and blushed slightly. "They... kind... of kissed each other..." She giggled again when Inuyasha jumped. "What? It was just a story!" She ate another noodle, and waited until Inuyasha sat down again. "You know, this is a very pretty night, ne?" The hanyou shrugged, and went back to eating. She, watching the stars still, picked up a noodle, while Inuyasha did as well.

The two were looking in different directions as they slurped their noodle... until they both felt their faces being pulled to the center.... and the two felt lips pressed against their own.

Kagome broke away, blushing brightly, and looking the other way. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was in a daze. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha..." Kagome said, feeling sort of stupid. How could she have made that happen?!

"Why...?" Kagome's face turned to the hanyou, who was staring into space. "Why are you sorry?" He looked up to her, and she blushed again.

"Well... I... I..." She stutted. "You like... Kikyo... and it's not right for me to do that..." She looked down. "Besides..." 'It's not like you like me, anyway.' She felt fingers pull her face up. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile before going back to his ramen.

"That's what you think," She thought she heard from the hanyou.

~*

---Owari

*~

I just loved that scene from Lady and the Tramp! ^_^ Hope you liked this! R&R!


	2. He's a Tramp, But They Love Him!

Muse walks up and glares at the audience Thanks a lot! Now Hiki-chan is wanting to continue this! Argh... Muse rolls eyes before handing an idea to Hiki-chan You better like this! (Hiki-chan: Arigatou minna! You lifted my spirits! Oh, and for those who don't know, "Mi Amor" means "my love" in Spanish)

Oh, points for the people who figure out what scene from Lady and the Tramp this came from!

*~  
Mi Amor

By Shinji no Hikari  
*~

Part II:  
"He's A Tramp... But They Love Him."

*~

A week after "the kiss" had happened, Kagome couldn't help but feel oddly awkward around Inuyasha. He seemed to ignore her as usual, and that unnerved her. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did it not matter? She looked over at him as they walked, his face like stone, arms stuffed in the sleeves of his hakama like that night. She flushed faintly before looking back in her bicycle's basket, where Shippou lay, sleeping. 'Ignore him, Kagome! Just like he ignores you!' She looked up at him, and noticed his golden eyes darting away quickly. 'Or not...' Kagome slowed her movements to walk alongside Sango and Miroku, her brown eyes watching Inuyasha intently.

"Kagome-sama, are you all right?" Miroku asked, breaking through her reverie of the memory of that kiss. "You seem as though you are in a different world right now." Kagome laughed it off.

"Don't worry, Miroku-sama, I'm fine. Just a little ditzy today. It comes and goes," Kagome said, giggling a bit. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.

"It comes more than it goes," He said, and turned back to the path. Kagome felt her right eye twitch angrily. 'Don't do it, Kagome! Try to be nice to him, Kagome!' She sighed, and counted to ten. It worked. "Do you sense anything?" Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Only Inuyasha could change a subject so fast.'

"No, nothing," She said. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Sango. "Yes, Sango-chan? What is it?"

"Why haven't you made Inuyasha sit yet? He's annoyed you about five times this morning alone. And you just started breathing in and out like you were possessed, yet you didn't do anything to him," Sango pointed out. Kagome noticed a gleam in Miroku's violet eyes.

"Did something between you and Inu--" He was unable to finish that statement, for a well-placed rock collided with his head, courtesy of Inuyasha. "Okay, I get it... Nothing happened." Sango laughed, but Kagome didn't. She was confused by the hanyou's actions.

~*

That night, Kagome felt something... calling her towards the forest. Inuyasha didn't notice her, for he went to one of his monthly baths, Miroku fell asleep, and so did Sango. But the feeling made Kagome feel as though nothing could stop her. She walked into the forest, until she stopped at a large tree. Kagome recognized it to resemble the tree Kikyo lay upon when Kagome was forced to see she and Inuyasha kiss each other. She immediately felt disgusted.

She looked up to see Kikyo in the branches, souls around her pale body. Kikyo looked at her reincarnate, as if disgusted. Kikyo slid down from the tree and looked at Kagome.

"I noticed you and Inuyasha the last new moon." Kikyo said. "He didn't appear as himself, but I knew it was him... I recognized his human form." Kagome noticed Kikyo didn't seem angry... at least, that's what the young miko thought. "And that... kiss... you two shared." She laughed eerily.

"What?"

"You know, once this whole quest ends, he'll leave you, and go to someone else. Most likely, he'll go to me. After all, he did promise himself to me." Kikyo glared at Kagome. "That kiss you shared was a one-time thing. It won't happen again, I'm sure of it. Inuyasha doesn't love you. He belongs to me, his heart belongs to me." Kagome felt tears fill her vision. "Go ahead, go back to him. Find out the truth, but I warn you, Inuyasha will not stay with you. He's a wild spirit, and only I can tame that spirit."

Kagome ran madly through the forest, into a tired hanyou who was just coming from his bath.

"Eh? Kagome? What're you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the girl's face hidden in his white kimono. He smelt tears, and started to feel awkward. "... Don't cry..."

"She--... she..." Kagome was stuttering. Inuyasha lifted her face from his kimono to look at her closely. No injuries... that was good. "She... came... she told me..." Inuyasha felt his face contort to confusion.

"Who?"

"Kikyo... she...said..." Kagome couldn't continue. Then, she looked up into the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha unknowingly started to move his face closer to hers. Kagome moved hers out of the way before the hanyou could get close. "No... don't... do that... unless you mean it."

"What do you mean?" The hanyou asked.

"Don't kiss me unless you mean it.... Kikyo said... that you were just doing it to do it... that... in the end... you'd go to her..." Kagome broke down in sobs. Suddenly, a kiss was placed upon her lips. Startled, she backed away from Inuyasha who had amusement twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Does that answer your question, or not? Because I'm getting tired, and we're heading out soon."

"Wha... does... that mean...?"

"It means whatever you think it means. I thought you heard me the other night, but I guess you didn't. You think you know what's going on between Kikyo and me... nothing. I want her to be in peace after this ordeal, and I don't want to go to hell with her..." Inuyasha said. "So quit thinking too far into stuff, ne? As long as you know I'm not goin' anywhere south of here, you shouldn't be worryin' about nothing." Kagome smiled through her tears. "And don't start that cryin' shit again. It's getting annoying."

~*

--Owari (for real this time!)

~*

Muse walks out onto stage, panting horribly. "Arigatou minna! I shall be back!" Hiki-chan stomps towards the muse and whacks her on the head, then back to the computer, muttering, "Horrible muse, having to use disney movies for stories..."


End file.
